Les Anges Méritent de Mourir
by Shinigami's Lullaby
Summary: All angels fall and she is no exception... "Tell me it's okay! Tell me you understand! Tell me you love me!" "How can she bear it, he wonders, to hold the weight of the world on such slim shoulders?" Because she is his puppet...NM


**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

_Because all angels_  
_fall._  
_And she is no exception..._

-

-

**Les Anges Méritent de Mourir**

**-**

**-**

She was always too beautiful,  
too soft,  
and too innocent  
for this dark, bloody world.

-

-

"No, mommy!" Crying, falling, sobbing. A girl straight out of a fairytale. Porcelain skin, thick waist length chestnut hair, warm brown eyes staring blindly down at the prone form splayed across the floor. Slumping, grasping blindly at soaked folds of clothing. So much blood---

((I don't want to be alone))

"Mommy! Don't leave me..." Screaming. Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmeplease!

Not alone.

"Are you alright?" Blood red eyes, ebony hair, concern. Kindness.

"Mommy-" Tears threaten to overflow.

"-loved you." The boy finishes, prying the girl off of her mother's cold body. "Now she's in a better place. It's peaceful there. Be happy for her, she has finally escaped this cruel world."

Innocent, only a child, "Mommy's happy?"

"Yes, of course."

She loves me  
She loves me not  
She loves me  
She loves me not

-

**9 Years Later**

**-**

Mikan used to be an angel. Bright, happy, innocent, pure. Never again. She fell hard. A beautiful tragedy. After all, even angels deserve to die.

"Mikan, you have a new assignment," Persona says - her slave-driver, keeper, jailer. She _loathes_ him. But she does not want to be alone. Never again.

"Yes, father?" Resigned to this torture, this lifetime of destruction.

"Your target is Natsume Hyuuga." Her chest aches. ((What is this foreign emotion, why is it so painful?)) Natsume…her protector, savior, hope, comfort.

Still… she can not disobey, for she is her father's cold, unfeeling puppet.

"Yes, father."

**_L_**_oyalty knows no bounds_

_-_

_-_

"Natsume." Mikan stands rigidly, as if she will shatter under the slightest pressure. The boy before her stares down at her pale form through piercing crimson eyes. Her only true family.

_Our Father..._

"He sent you here." Natsume's lips curl in disgust.

"Yes." ((How can she bear it, he wonders, to hold the weight of the world on such slim shoulders?)) "Prepare yourself, your final judgment approaches." Mikan smiles eerily.

_Who art in heaven..._

"Mikan. Don't do this." A sick feeling pools in the pit of Natsume's stomach as she slowly draws a katana from her pack.

Her only reply: "I'm sorry."

"Who made you a god, Mikan?" he asks sadly, "Why do you decide who lives and who dies?"

_Hallowed be thy Name..._

"It's his fault," Mikan states sadly. How she wishes this was true. To not be at blame, to be pure, to reclaim lost innocence. ((Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned))

Not me.  
Don't look at me.  
Don't touch me.  
Don't listen to me.  
I'm not here,  
Because if I'm not here,  
You cannot see me crying.

_Thy kingdom come..._

"I'm sorry," she whispers brokenly, advancing, weapon glinting. "So sorry..."

"Don't you want it to end, Mikan? You don't have to do this."

Mikan looks up at Natsume through tormented, bloodshot eyes, and he represses the urge to shrink away. "Don't you see? It never ends! My bond with him is eternal, everlasting..."

**_T_**_ill death do us part_

"I don't want to do this, I really don't!" Stop this, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.

_Thy will be done..._

Natsume frowns, "Your future is your own. This is your choice, Mikan. Be selfish for once. _Choose!_"

"I can't." She is broken beyond repair. Cracking under this burden. This trust, this blind devotion, these lies. Because she does not know how to live any other way.

_On earth as it is in heaven..._

"Mikan, listen to me." Natsume approaches the girl slowly. "Look at me." His hand is under her chin, lifting her face to his.

"No!"

Don't touch me.  
Don't listen to me.  
Don't pity me.  
Don't look at me,  
Stop looking at me!

She flinches away, gazing up at him through teary eyes.

_Give us this day..._

Natsume's eyes widen as the blade bites the skin of her small hand, drawing blood. "Leave me alone!" She holds the weapon at him shakily. "Prepare yourself."

_Our daily bread..._

As Mikan stands, he backs away sadly. She is a fallen angel. His monster. His pride, passion, love and failure.

His responsibility.

_And forgive us our trespasses..._

"Please, Natsume," she chokes out, "Forgive me for this." Her grip on the katana tightens. Blood trickles down from her hand, pooling on the floor. She does not notice.

_As we forgive those who trespass against us..._

"Please," she grinds out, eyes wild. "Say it! Tell me it's okay! Tell me you understand! Tell me you love me!"

Lying. "You are above this, Mikan, you are an angel. My angel."

_Lead us not into temptation..._

"Your fallen angel," Mikan amends, lunging, katana in hand.

_But deliver us from evil..._

Natsume dodges. He looks down into her pleading brown eyes. "Please, please," she's shaking, "Please save me, Natsume-kun." She is spiraling out of control.

Lunging  
Dancing  
Twirling  
Fighting  
Deadly  
Dangerous  
Beautiful  
_Alive._

"Please..."

_For thine is the kingdom…_

"Please let me go." She collapses at his feet in convulsions. So dirty, tainted. Broken pieces of an angel.

_And the power…_

Don't look at me.  
Don't touch me.  
Don't pity me.

_Forever and ever..._

Natsume's emotions war with each other as he looks down upon her pale, drawn face.

"Please, Natsume. Please let me be selfish. I just want to rest, I'm so _tired_."

_Kiss me  
Kill me_

Her hand shakes as she presses her katana into his hand. "_Please._" He accepts the weapon sadly.

Natsume looks down into Mikan's wild, begging eyes. He clutches the blade - her comfort, peace, release, salvation and sanity. Hope…his final gift to her.

As Natsume's grip on the weapon tightens, he glances at the broken girl and his resolve strengthens. He draws the weapon gently across the pale skin of her neck.

Liquid fire spreads across her throat as she looks up into his glowing crimson eyes and smiles serenely. "Thank you." Peace at last…

**R**_est_  
**I**_n_  
**P**_eace_

_Amen._

_Because even angels deserve to die..._

* * *

Inspired by angel puppeteer's writing style, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks to Corvus Corone for the beta :)

~SL~


End file.
